


Delta + CSI

by Bumblebees_Guardian_FF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, Gen, Grissom and Sara will make an appearance, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Post Season 15 Finale, Post Season 2 Finale, spoilers for 2x23, spoilers for macgyver + macgyver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF/pseuds/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF
Summary: When Frankie comes to town for a forensics convention in San Diego, a recently retired Mac and Jack decide to join her and end up smack-dab in the middle of a crime scene. Of course, trouble isn't the only thing they find when the duo meet a familiar stranger named Nick Stokes. (Mild spoilers for the Season 2 Finale of MacGyver and Season 15 Finale/TV Movie Finale of CSI)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short and slow, but I promise that it will speed up. I will endeavor to write this so both CSI and MacGyver fans can grasp the characters with or without having watched either show so you may have to bear with me at some parts. There are spoilers so if you haven't seen the end of CSI or the Season 2 Finale of MacGyver, turn back now. Also, summary is short so I don't accidentally spoil my plot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> -Bumblebee'sGuardian AKA PatriotProblems

"You know, it was nice of Frankie to invite us to her speaking event, but she knows I'm not gonna be able to understand over half of what anyone is saying here, right?" Said Jack Dalton as he and his friend, Angus "Mac" MacGyver, walked up to the convention center entrance.

Not even a week after the duo had left the Phoenix Foundation, Mac's friend and former MIT classmate, Dr. Rosalind Franklin "Frankie" Mallory had called Mac up, inviting him and Jack to come see her at the San Diego Forensics Convention. She had taken a spot as a guest speaker for her research in DNA reconstruction with the addition of her experience with cold cases, particularly the one which had gotten her mentor killed and led her to fake her death. It was still a bit of a sore subject for Frankie to discuss with strangers and Mac had jumped at the chance to be there to support his friend. Jack, of course, was going to support Mac and Frankie had been all too happy to add him to her guest list.

"I think she's just looking forward to seeing the look on your face as she explains everything about her DNA technique," replied Mac. He grinned at Jack, the glimmer of excitement and humor in his eyes a welcome sight after the dour mood he'd been in since he'd abruptly resigned from Phoenix.

Said dour mood had been caused by MacGyver Senior's reveal as the head of Phoenix and the all around asshole who'd abandoned his son when he was ten years old for his 'protection.' Mac had quit the Phoenix after learning the truth about his dad and Jack had followed his friend and partner without hesitation. Jack was pretty sure the only thing Mac regretted out of the whole incident was that Jack had resigned for him, but the Delta didn't regret it for a second. His place was with Mac, not the Phoenix, and there wasn't anything in the world that could change that fact.

"Why do I have a feeling you two geniuses collaborated on sticking a camera right near where I'll be sitting just to make sure you capture the increasing look of confusion on my face?" said Jack, shaking off his negative train of thought and focusing on the present.

"How do you know you didn't just give me an idea to do that?" Teased Mac in turn.

"If you do that, I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week," said Jack in mock scolding, "Teach you to disrespect your elders."

"As if you would ever do that to me," replied Mac, still a bit smug, "Besides, you know Frankie and I would never actually do that to you."

"Yeah, same here. I just enjoy messing with you as I know you enjoy doing the same to me." Jack shook his head, proceeding to ruffle Mac's hair and smiling at the indignant growl he received as the genius tried to fix his hair again. "And I know you feel the same, brother."

Mac just rolled his eyes, turning away from Jack, but not before Jack caught the fond expression on his partner's face. It was good to see Mac happy, even if it was just for a moment. The kid needed to smile more again.

The duo approached the front ticket office, Mac leading the way to the guest ticket window. The attendant sat up abruptly as they walked forward, clearly bored as Hell and almost asleep in his chair. "Can I help you?"

"Dalton and MacGyver. Guests for Dr. Mallory," said Jack as soon as they reached the window.

"IDs?" Asked the attendant, his tone now as bored as he looked. Jack and Mac handed them through the tray and the attendant spent all of three seconds looking at them before handing them back. He grabbed two packets from behind him and shoved them back through to the duo. "Guest badges must be worn at all times. Some areas may still be restricted at the discretion of the event coordinators. If you have any questions, ask at the information desk."

Jack frowned as the attendant finished his monotone practiced speech, his own sarcastic disdain for the man's attitude slipping through as he replied. "Gotcha. You take care now."

The attendant just turned away and purposefully ignored them again. Jack rolled his eyes with a sigh, handing Mac his packet. His partner shrugged, putting on his guest badge before heading toward the security gates with Jack in tow. They were through security and on their way to Frankie's display in under two minutes even with Jack's concealed carry permit having to be shown. Soon enough, Jack found himself struggling to keep up with a practically bouncing Mac as the young genius moved rapidly thought the crowded hallways. Jack smiled, his mood lifting once again at seeing his friend's excitement. Happy Mac was better than Mopey Mac any day.

"Slow down there, partner," Jack finally said as he almost lost Mac for the third time in the crowd, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to slow him up, "I can't wait to see Frankie either, you know?"

Mac gave Jack a sheepish grin, but slowed up, eyes still bright with excitement. "Sorry, Jack."

"I ain't saying you shouldn't be excited," added Jack quickly, "Just...wait for me before you go running off and I have to hunt down Einstein or something to find you."

Mac rolled his eyes, clearly amused by the absurdity of Jack's statement which had been the Delta's intent. "Maybe security. Kind of doubt you'd find Einstein here."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll find some of those bobblehead Einsteins like in _Night at the Museum 2_ ," suggested Jack.

"True. Except it'd be highly unlikely that we'd find talking bobbleheads or a mystical Egyptian tablet here, much less-" Mac stopped abruptly with a grunt of surprise as a woman suddenly ran around the corner and straight into the genius, Jack's quick reflexes the only thing stopping Mac and the woman from tumbling to the floor.

Instantly alert, Jack looked the woman up and down and took in everything from her attire to her flustered appearance. He spotted the blood on her left upper torso and her panicked eyes and he knew she was in trouble.

The woman, in turn, took one look at Mac and Jack, clearly scared out of her mind, and latched onto Mac tightly. "Please help me! He's trying to kill me! Oh God, please help me!"

As if on cue, a masked figure in black burst out of one of the conference rooms to their right, leveling a silenced pistol at the woman despite Mac and Jack's presence.

"Gun!" Mac shouted and pulled the woman down to the floor. The gunman fired passed them, the bullets flying somewhere into the now panicking crowd.

The instant Mac moved, Jack didn't hesitate to draw his weapon, leveling his gun at the shooter. Unfortunately, he didn't see the two security officers coming up behind him that suddenly tackled him to the ground and knocked his gun away from him. Another shot rang out as the gunman fled, firing behind him to cover his escape, and Mac let out a short yell of pain. "Mac?!"

"Just a graze, Jack!" Picking himself up off the floor, Mac immediately took off his dress shirt and began pressing it to the woman's wound. As soon as his shirt began to soak up the woman's blood, he turned, yelling at the stunned and still very confused security guards pinning Jack down. "Let go of him! You've got the wrong guy! The real shooter is getting away and this woman needs medical attention now!"

Without delay, the two guards let go of Jack and stood. One of the security guards spoke quickly into his radio, calling for an ambulance while the other gave chase to the now long gone shooter. Neither made eye contact with the duo or bothered to stop Jack from retrieving his gun where it had fallen to the floor.

Jack stood and kept his weapon drawn as he moved to Mac's side again, noting the bleeding gash on the boy's arm. "Graze my ass. Don't think I'm not having those paramedics take care of you too."

Mac gave him an annoyed look, but didn't argue, especially as Jack started tending to the kid's arm. "Not how I thought this trip was going to go..."

"Me neither, buddy," said Jack solemnly. He spotted the first team of paramedics and a pair of police officers arriving and allowed his thoughts to drift, knowing for the moment that Mac was safe and the threat was over. He had no idea what kind of shit show he and Mac were involved in now, but one thing was for sure. Whatever this was, was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jack get the shock of a lifetime while Mac learns in more ways than one that his life can never be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So here's chapter 2 after months of nitpicking at this! A bit brief, but more to come, I promise.
> 
> As usually, please let me know what you think. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Bumblebee'sGuardian AKA PatriotProblems

"You know, I thought we were supposed to work the convention, not work a case at the convention," commented CSI Tonya "Tony" Baker as she followed her boss into the convention center.

"Well, technically day shift is supposed to be doing this, but my higher ups are clamoring to have Marcy and her team stay put at our convention table to work the press and prevent a PR nightmare. Which leaves you and me to take care of this while Anderson and Marco deal with the hit and run down town," said Nick Stokes, director of the San Diego Police Department Crime Lab. He shifted his grip on his kit. "Not often we're short handed like this. Luckily, I've always got my kit ready though just in case."

"You just miss being out in the field," said Tonya almost teasingly.

"Says the newbie," replied Nick, mildly amused by his subordinate, "You've only been in the lab three months and you were on patrol with Phoenix PD for years before that. And if I remember right, you didn't sit much as a detective. You're not a desk jockey either."

"I haven't gone stir crazy yet," replied Tonya, "But you just about ran out of your office the moment you got wind of this case. If I recall right, your first word to the sheriff was...dibs?"

Nick smirked. Tony might have been young (well, younger than him anyway) and a bit inexperienced when it came to crime scene investigation, but she was a quick study, a good policewoman, and her humor was all too welcome in their usually grim field. It had been one of the main reasons for Nick pushing for her to be hired. That and his previous experience working with her three years ago on a case in Phoenix. Even that experience alone had sealed the deal for him the moment her application crossed his desk.

"Ok. That might be true," said Nick, "I'll only admit that though because it's close enough to the truth."

"Three years and you still miss Vegas?" Prompted Tonya.

"Only a little," replied Nick seriously, "I mean, at least I get to see Grissom and Sara when they come to port and I visit Catherine and Greg whenever I'm able. But here I've got a whole lot less heartache."

"And you get to work with young blood like myself and feel a bit more spry," replied Tonya, this time flashing Nick a smile as she teased him with a faux Texan twang, once again trying to lift his mood and succeeding.

"Careful there, missy," Nick said, keeping a smile on his face despite his more serious tone, "I haven't decided if I'm leaving you on night shift or day shift yet. I could even leave you as the swinger until we hire someone else to even things out."

"You got it, Stokes. No more teasing." Tonya smirked, but left it at that as they finally arrived at the scene and put on their game faces, showing their IDs before ducking under the crime scene tape.

It wasn't until Nick and Tonya had headed for the first on scene officers that they both heard a loud Texan voice coming down the way from the far end of the crime scene and around the corner. Nick glanced toward his subordinate who looked just as confused as he did. He knew what he sounded like when he was angry, but whoever this was sounded too much like him. Way too much like him.

"I said that I never fired off a shot! Those two dumbo security guards tackled me before I could do my job which is protect my friend who did get shot thanks to them! So no, you can't have my gun!"

Both curious and seeking to deescalate the situation, Nick stepped around the corner in time to hear a patrol officer respond with something about someone being only grazed just as his eyes locked on an all too familiar face, though this time it was on a stranger who looked ready to start another tirade with the two officers before him. The man seemed to sense Nick's approach however, looking past the officers and straight at Nick, all signs of anger falling off his face instantly as it filled with surprise.

Nick felt more than saw Tonya freeze where she stood at the sight. "Holy shit."

Nick ignored Tonya's whispered curse, settling for walking toward the man and holding out his hand to him, much to the bewilderment of the officers and Nick himself. "Nick Stokes. San Diego Crime Lab."

The man slowly raised his hand and shook Nick's, looking more and more disturbed by the second. "Jack Dalton. Retired Special Forces." He eyed Nick cautiously. "...I didn't crack my head when those security guys tackled me, did I?"

"Afraid not." Nick turned to the officers, noting that Tonya had finally come over to join him. "Maturo and Kilpatrick, right? What's the story here?"

"Mr. Dalton here was a witness to the incident, " said Maturo carefully, glancing down at his notes, "He's the...bodyguard for a friend of one of the guest speakers here at the convention. He and his charge witnessed the victim fleeing her attacker and intervened, but when Mr. Dalton tried to stop the suspects, security jumped him thinking he was the bad guy. The victim is on her way to the hospital in critical condition. Mr. Dalton's charge was grazed when he was protecting the victim."

Nick turned his attention back to his look-alike. "Mr. Dalton, I'm sure you have your proper permits for your weapon with you and we'll need to take copies of those," said Nick, "But even if you never fired your weapon, we do need to confiscate it for the purposes of the investigation."

A flash of anger crossed Dalton's face and Nick quickly held up a hand as the man started to protest. "I understand you need your gun for your protection detail. However, if I'm not wrong, you probably have a spare that you brought for this trip at your hotel or wherever you're staying. Until you are able to retrieve that though, we can see about a police detail for you and your charge. Now, I'm going to have my partner here take your gun for evidence and I need to test your hands for gunshot residue. Then we can let you get back to your charge and see about the police detail, ok? This is all standard operating procedure for a shooting, I promise."

Dalton looked like he'd rather shoot himself in the leg than give up his weapon, but he nodded, carefully removing his gun from its holster and handing it over butt first to Tonya. The CSI immediately set down her kit past the crime scene tape and put on her gloves, taking the gun from Dalton carefully.

Nick watched Tonya finish securing the weapon and boxing it for transport before he spoke again. "Tony, see about getting our crime scene photos done. I'll be with you to start the sketch and evidence collection after I do this GSR test and see about our other victim."

"Mac," interrupted Dalton suddenly, "His name is Mac."

Nick simply nodded, motioning for Tonya to do as he said. He waited again until she was out of ear shot before putting on his own gloves to begin the GSR testing. He was amused to see his doppelganger watching his every move with analytical confusion, but like Nick himself, he kept a professional mask on his face.

"So..." started Dalton, clearing his throat a little, "Texas?"

Nick nodded. "Born and raised in Dallas. You?"

"San Antonio. Dad was in the Air Force."

"Mine's a judge. Retired now." Nick finished the GSR test, pleased to have it come back negative. "You're clean. Now let's see about your friend."

"Mac won't have any gunshot residue on him," said Dalton, "Kid doesn't like guns."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't know how to shoot one though," said Nick simply, "But that wasn't why I was talking about going to see him. I need to photograph his wound if the paramedics didn't do it for me already."

Dalton hesitated, but nodded. "Alright. I'll buy that." A careful smile crossing his face. "Mac's gonna love this whole double thing. I warn you though. He'll probably start trying to figure out the mathematical probability of it all."

Nick smirked. "Guessing he's the one who wanted to come here."

"Actually, Frankie invited us down so we could see her presentation," said Dalton. Nick paused, waiting for the man to continued. "Sorry. Doctor Mallory. She's why we've got the guest passes. Mac went to MIT with her."

Nick whistled. "MIT. That's pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Dalton seemed to puff out his chest, looking more and more like a proud dad than a bodyguard. "Kid's a freaking genius."

"Well, let's go check on this genius of yours," said Nick, "Then I'd like to hear what happened here from both of you."

"Only if you don't mind helping us figure out how the two of us managed to live in the same state with the same face and neither of us have met," said Dalton, "I gotta tell ya. You walking up with the same mug as me was freaky."

"Honestly, I kind of want some answers too," said Nick, laughing a little as he spoke, "Hearing my voice coming from down the hall like that was some weird Twilight Zone level shit. Might have to wait until this investigation is over with though..."

"I get it. The job comes first." Dalton nodded. "Speaking of which, we should go see Mac ASAP. I'm sure he's about ready to run from the paramedics. Not a big fan of having to be near anything medical."

"Fair enough," said Nick. He closed up his kit again and picked it up, "Let's go see this kid of yours then. I'm getting too damn old to chase after evidence."

Dalton barked out a laugh that sounded eerily like Nick's own laugh. "Tell me about it! I swear chasing after Mac's why I've got any gray hairs at all!"

Nick shook his head and gestured for Dalton to lead the way to this Mac, who the CSI now suspected was more Dalton's friend than his charge. His doppelganger's obvious fondness for this kid was all too clear despite their brief conversation.

Dalton obliged the CSI, making his way toward where the paramedics had set up shop outside the conference center with Nick in tow. This was certainly going to be a very interesting case.

 

 

Seated on the back of an ambulance outside the conference center, Mac tried not to tense up as the paramedics continued to tend to his arm. They'd removed Jack's impromptu bandage and cleaned the wound, but they hadn't bothered to bind it yet, waiting for the crime scene investigators to come photograph it. They also hadn't let him wash the woman's blood off his hands, the bright red liquid now brown, dry, and crusty. He resisted the urge to rub his hands together and allow the blood to flake off, simultaneously fighting the itch to fiddle with something. If Jack were here, he'd at least have a paperclip, but Jack was off giving his statement to the police. It could be a while before he was back with-

Mac's eyes caught a slight glimpse of Jack walking over to him and zeroed in on his friend. Except...this wasn't Jack. This guy had on a dark blue polo with the San Diego Crime Lab logo on the left breast pocket and his haircut was completely different. But there was no mistaking that what he was seeing was Jack's face. On someone else!

A moment later, Jack appeared next to the not-Jack and Mac was pretty sure something in his brain broke because there were suddenly two Jack's standing in front of him. Either the paramedics had given him something and he hadn't noticed or the bullet had been laced with a hallucinogen because there was no way there could possibly be two Jacks otherwise.

"Shit," said Jack, looking both highly amused and mildly apologetic, "I think we broke him."

"I think so," admitted not-Jack. Shit! Even his voice was an exact copy of Jack's, right down to the slight Texan accent! What was happening?!

"Easy there, Mac," said Jack finally, clapping his hands down gently on Mac's shoulders. Instantly, the younger man realized that this was definitely Jack, not some hallucination. But if Jack was really then... "Give me a deep breath here, buddy. You look ready to pass out on us."

Mac did as Jack said, still more confused than ever. "Jack... Since when...?" Mac's eyes darted between the look alike and his Jack. "...what the Hell?"

Jack laughed and Mac felt instantly more at ease. Jack wasn't panicking about this. Which meant Mac didn't have a reason to panic either. "Glad you're back with us, brother. For a moment there, I was worried that I shoulda called ahead to warn you."

Mac snorted, the rest of his tension falling away easily. "And spoil the surprise?" He looked toward his friend's doppelganger. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm kind of evidence..."

"I can see that," said not-Jack good naturedly, a small smile on his face, "I'm Nick Stokes, director of the San Diego Crime Lab. Jack here has been filling me in on what happened. Are you ok, Mr...?"

"MacGyver. Call me Mac. And it's just a graze," said Mac, "Not my first either. I'm good. Thank you for asking though."

Director Stokes' eyebrows rose, clearly both surprised and confused. "Not your first time getting shot?"

Mac shrugged. That was an easy enough question to answer without being too suspicious. "I was an EOD in Afghanistan. Jack was my Overwatch. We've both seen our fair share of bullets flying too close."

Stokes glanced at Jack and then Mac again. "EOD and Overwatch, huh? Explains a lot."

"Explains what?" Asked Mac, not sure what Jack had already told his doppelganger.

"Ditto to what the kid said," added Jack defensively with a cautious frown.

"Well, you said you're the kid's bodyguard, but you come off as either being a protective big brother or dad. Hell, you're doing it right now even," said Stokes to Jack whose face reflected his surprise, "I've been a cop and a crime scene investigator for a long time. There's not a lot I don't see."

Mac laughed as Jack's face shifted between shock and mild embarrassment. "Yeah. We didn't get along too well when we first met, but Jack and I saved each other's asses enough times, it was kind of hard not to become friends."

"I know exactly what you mean." Stokes pulled out his camera, taking a picture of Mac's arm and then another with a ruler for scale. "I'm gonna take a few pictures of your hands and take some samples but after that, you'll be all clear to be patched up and cleaned up. Then like I was telling Jack, we'll get you two a police escort back to your hotel."

"Police escort?" Mac frowned as Stokes took pictures of his blood crusted hands from several angles.

"They took my gun," Jack said sourly, "Standard procedure apparently."

"Oh." Mac pieced together the unsaid details. "Guess it would have been better if you had gotten a shot off at the guy."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack crossed his arms, leaning up against the ambulance. "Mighta been able to wing him or something before he shot you."

"Well, it's too bad you got tackled by those security guards," said Stokes, "It would have made my job real easy if you'd managed to grab a piece of him."

"Well, if I'd managed to actually aim..."

Mac only half listened to Jack's reply, his ears suddenly catching a flurry of activity over the ambulance radio. He was too far away to make out exactly what was being said but somehow the word "poison" made it through the noise just as one of the paramedics rushed to the back. Mac's hand instinctively grabbed Jack's arm and his friend's attention instantly snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Sir, I need to transport you to the hospital right now," said the paramedic before Jack or Mac could say a word, "We think you might have been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Jack yelled, "What-?"

"The other victim just flatlined after getting to the hospital. Attempts were made to revive her, but were unsuccessful. The ER doctor said something about the manner of death not adding up to shock or bloodloss. They're testing the bullets they retrieved for poisons, but we need to get you there now in the case you were affected as well."

Mac and Jack exchanged glance and Stokes seemed to catch their train of thought. "Go. Get to the hospital. Get checked out." He handed Jack his card. "Call me when you know more, but I'll be there as soon as I can after the scene and I'll get some officers to join you there."

"Thank you." Jack helped Mac clamber up into the back of the ambulance with the paramedic, before sitting down next to him. The lights and sirens kicked on before Mac could say anything, Stokes closing the doors behind them as the ambulance took off for the hospital.

Mac tried not to panic as he watched the conference center quickly disappear from sight behind them, his hand still gripping Jack's arm tightly. Jack grabbed Mac's arm wordlessly with his free hand, the Delta meeting his partner's gaze without hesitation. Despite the obvious concern and fear in Jack's eyes, the resolve and care Mac found there was reassuring. Jack was there with him. And as long as Jack was there, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'll leave that off for now! Already working on chapter 3 with lots of extra plot to work with plus me finally finding where Frankie comes in! Yay! I love her and I can't wait to share this chapter with you! It's going to be awesome!
> 
> Again, please review and comment if you can. I love feedback!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Bumblebee'sGuardian AKA PatriotProblems


End file.
